The invention, in general, relates to a method and system for migrating an operating system to a personal computer. More specifically, the invention relates to a single, integrated method and system for migrating a computer operating system to a personal computer that includes the process of and instructions for detecting dynamically the type of disk operating system (DOS) network device to be booted by an associated DOS network by examining the content of the personal computer""s CMOS/BIOS, and dynamically selecting the proper image for the personal computer as a function of information with the CMOS/BIOS.
Personal computer operating system operations, such as operating system installation or replacement typically occur through a complete copying or xe2x80x9ccloningxe2x80x9d of a computer""s hard disk, followed by operating system augmentation using various software distribution tools. In this process, information systems specialists within an organization create a standard personal computer build. Such a build may, for example, include the computer operating system, a web browser, and an electronic mail system, as well as, various contacts, scheduling, document management, time reporting, and other applications. Unfortunately, by the time all of the various details relating to the organization""s specific personal computer applications are modified and adapted for the particular build, the information systems specialists generally end up spending significant amounts of time and effort in fully implementing the build. Moreover, a cloning operation generally only has use during the initial personal computer operating system build. At later points in the personal computer or information systems life cycles, even the xe2x80x9call-or-nothingxe2x80x9d cloning operation, will not produce acceptable results.
There is a need, consequently, to effectively reduce costs and improve the personal computer management process as it relates to the migration of operating systems and supported application programs. One approach to address this problem has been to use remote boot servers to implement logical builds, not only during the life cycle of a given type of computer or system of computers, but also across different types of computers made by different manufacturers, all operating with the same organization. While the remote boot server concept has appeal, a number of hardware instrumentation barriers thwart the widespread acceptance of this approach.
Remote boot server technology, for instance, requires a central server or set of servers to hold personal computer configurations for all of an organization""s users. Instead of booting from the master boot record on a local hard disk, the personal computer boots from a remote server. This process eases major configuration changes, such as the operating system installation, as well as minor changes such as various software patches. In such a system, a network server stores one copy of each operating system and application, which operating system may be deployed in a number of different computer types and different user profiles within the organization.
Although this approach has advantages over the cloning process, problems with this approach include that to implement the operating system installation, there must be a pre-boot execution (PXE) agent resident in the basic input/output system (BIOS) of each personal computer. Without the PXE, the information technology specialist must add an EPROM or use a boot floppy disk for each personal computer on which he is installing the new/modified operating system.
Another problem with remote boot servers is the requirement for a robust network connection and the requirements of creating installation packages for the various applications to be operated on the personal computer.
As a result, there is a need for a more flexible approach than either disk cloning or remote boot server migration for ongoing support and personal computer system management.
Presently, some approaches exist to address the problem of employing a new operating system or image on a personal computer desktop or laptop attempt for migrating user files, settings, and applications from one operating system to another. Unfortunately, the known solutions generally only back up user data files and file settings during and initial installation of the operating system and the associated computer applications. Such approaches, for example, may store user file settings and, in some cases, personal computer applications. However, these approaches cannot install the applications, instead they rely upon a remote boot server for this portion of the migration.
There, consequently, is a need for a single, integrated method and system for performing fully automated migration of personal computer operating systems and related applications.
A need exists for such a system and method of operating such a system that provide for both automated and scripted or controlled backup of user personal computer files.
A further need exists for a method and system for automated personal computer operating system migration that provides for automatic data retrieval with simplified, or at least readily achievable, back-end requirements for avoiding the specialized remote boot server operations of existing approaches.
Still, a need exists for an automated personal computer operating system migration method and system that permit operating systems and associated applications delivery via a computer network or CD-ROM, without the need for a PXE or similar hardware and/or software requirements.
A need exists for a personal computer operating system migration utility capable of automated use with a wide variety of personal computers from a wide variety of personal computer manufacturers.
Yet a further need exists for a method and system for migrating a new personal computer operating system and associated applications that, in a single integrated process or system, provides for back up of user data files, remote storage of data, operating system delivery, and restoration of user data files.
In accordance with the present invention, a method and system for migrating an operating system to a personal computer is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces the disadvantages and problems associated with prior operating system migration methods and systems.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a system for migrating a computer operating system to a personal computer that avoids the limitations of cloning the hard disk or using a remote boot server in association with a PXE or similar file. The system of the present invention in one embodiment includes the necessary instructions for detecting dynamically the type of disk operating system (DOS) network device to be booted by an associated DOS network by examining or parsing the contents of the personal computer CMOS/BIOS. The system further dynamically selects the proper image for the personal computer in a function of information with the CMOS/BIOS. Further aspects of the system of the present invention include instructions to backup of user data files on the personal computer to a remote location via a computer network and install the new operating system in the personal computer. The system further provides the ability to dynamically restore the user data files from the remote location.
A technical advantage of the present invention is the ability to effectively reduce costs and improve the personal computer management process. The present invention provides for a more flexible approach than the xe2x80x9call-or-nothingxe2x80x9d approach of disk cloning and the more difficult remote boot server approach for ongoing support and personal computer system management.
Another technical advantage of the present invention is its ability to perform a fully automated migration of personal computer operating systems and related applications on a single, integrated manner. The present invention provides for both automated and scripted or controlled backup of user personal computer files.
A technical advantage of the present invention includes its providing an automated personal computer operating system migration that automatically retrieves data with simplified, or at least readily achievable, back-end requirements. Still, further, the present invention provides for an automated personal computer operating system migration method and system that permits operating systems and associated applications delivery via a computer network or CD-ROM, without the need for a PXE or similar hardware or software requirements.
Yet another technical advantage of the present invention is a personal computer operating system migration utility capable of automated use with a wide variety of personal computers from a wide variety of personal computer manufacturers. The present method and system permit migrating a new personal computer operating system and associated applications using a single integrated process or system, that backs up user data files, remotely stores data, delivers the operating system, and restores user data files.
In summary, the present invention provides an operating system and related applications migration facility for use across a wide variety of operating system environments, making highly practical a fully managed computer working environment with a full range of information services and full range of personal computers. As a result of the present invention, whenever an organization faces the situations of operating system upgrades, image refreshes, or new personal computer deployments occur, the present invention provides the benefit of reduced time and effort information systems specialists. A technical advantage, therefore, of the present invention includes significant cost and time savings in maintaining the most current and operable information systems and related services environment for those organizations employing its valuable innovations.
Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, description, and claims.